The invention relates to a toe piece of a device for fastening a boot on a sliding board. This toe piece is particularly suited to ski touring. It relates also to a device for fastening a boot on a sliding board and a sliding board as such equipped with such a fastening device and/or such a toe piece.
The document EP-A1-2353673 describes a toe piece of a device for fastening a boot on a touring ski. The front fastening of the boot rests on two jaws of the toe piece articulated on longitudinal pivoting axes relative to a base of the toe piece intended to be fastened to the touring ski. Each jaw comprises retaining elements intended to cooperate with the touring ski boot. The two jaws are articulated by a spring system in order to occupy a so-called closed stable first position in which the retaining elements cooperate with corresponding hollow parts formed laterally in the anterior part of the touring ski boot, in order to fasten the boot by allowing only its rotational movement about an axis transverse to the ski, and a so-called open stable second position in which the jaws are separated such that the retaining elements release the boot which can be separated from the touring ski. The fastening of the front part of the boot on a touring ski equipped with such a toe piece is performed by positioning the boot while the two jaws occupy the open second position, then by pressing strongly with the sole of the boot on the spring-based system which makes it possible for the articulated jaws to switch to their closed first position in which they are close to the boot in order to position the retaining elements in complementary hollow parts of the boot.